Deseo concedido
by taiga-kun
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Aiga Akaba y a pesar de los numerosos regalos que recibe el solo desea una cosa con todas sus fuerzas "Desearía pasar... aunque sea un solo día con..." Desde de ese día Aiga supo que los deseos se podían hacer realidad. Contenido BL, si no gustas del genero no lo leas. One-shot


—España es muy bonito, ¿No crees Aiga? —pregunto Ranjiro feliz mirando a todos lados.

—Si, eso creo —dijo el chico indiferente, solo una cosa tenía en mente al visitar aquel país y esa era ver de nuevo a Valt Aoi.

—No seas amargado hermanito, yo también pienso que el lugar es sorprendente —dijo Naru tomando muchas fotos a cada paso que daban.

En un momento de ocio, Aiga, Ranjiro y Naru decidieron ir a España después de recibir una invitación especial del equipo BC Sol.

Sin pensarlo mucho armaron sus maletas y salieron de viaje, mientras Ranjiro y Naru deseaban conocer el lugar, Aiga sólo pensaba en enfrentarse de nuevo con Valt Aoi, el chico que representaba la gran meta final y secretamente su figura de admiración.

—¡Mira, allá está! —grito emocionada Naru, el volteo a donde apuntaba su hermanita y pudo ver el gigantesco portón que daba paso al centro de entrenamiento con mayor prestigio en el mundo, BC Sol, hogar de dos de los bladers más extraordinarios de los últimos años, Free de la Hoya y Valt Aoi.

Una sonrisa finalmente se dibujó en su rostro, más animado que nunca corrió directo a aquel lugar mientras Ranjiro y Naru gritaban detrás de él que los esperara.

—¡Valt! —grito mientras pasaba de largo a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada quienes no intentaron detenerlo, una vez dentro miró a todos lados sin saber a dónde ir.

—¡Detente ahí Aiga! —escucho a Naru detrás de él, contempló como intentaba tomar aire agitada después de correr y detrás de ella Ranjiro llegó.

—No..puedo creer...que una niña me gano.. —dijo molesto cayendo agotado al suelo.

Después de que tomaran un poco de aire, Aiga los miro algo molesto.

—Yo se donde esta, la invitación lo decía —dijo Naru señalando su tablet, Aiga la tomó rápidamente.

—Al entrar mirar el segundo edificio a la derecha...—miro hacia donde decía el correo, sin esperar retomó su carrera— ¡Valt Aoi! ¿estás listo para...?

—¡Sorpresa!

Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al ver mucho confeti caer frente a él, sin entender qué sucedía se detuvo en seco.

—¿Q..Que pasa? —pregunto confundido, vio con un poco más de cuidado a las personas de ahí y pudo reconocer unos cuantos rostros pertenecientes al equipo de BC Sol.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Aiga! —gritaron todos ellos, escuchó las pequeñas risitas de Naru detrás de él.

—Vaya, así que te prepararon una fiesta Aiga —dijo Ranjiro sonriendo feliz por su amigo.

—E..eso creo —dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido, nunca se habría esperado esto.

—¡Aiga! —Una voz familiar llamó su atención, entre toda la gente vio que Valt se acercaba hacia él sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño regalo— Me entere que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que convencí a Cristina para festejarlo aquí en BC Sol, ¿te gusta? —pregunto feliz el chico, Aiga se sonrojo un poco.

—S..si, me gusta mucho —dijo sonriendo, Valt le regreso el gesto mientras extendía su presente.

—Este es mi regalo, espero que te guste —Aiga tomó un poco feliz la pequeña caja ante la mirada expectante de todos, con los ojos destellando como estrellas vio con admiración el contenido, lo tomó rápidamente y sonrió sincero.

—¡Wow, son unos guantes! Especiales para un blader profesional... —dijo reemplazando el maltratado guante que usaba en esos momentos por el nuevo— Me queda perfecto...

Valt sonrió feliz mientras miraba al chico que no dejaba de abrir y cerrar la mano sintiendo la comodidad de su regalo, sin que nadie en el lugar lo esperara unos brazos lo envolvieron.

—¡Muchas gracias Valt! —dijo Aiga feliz, el silencio envolvió el ambiente animado de hace pocos instantes, todos miraban incrédulos como el terco y poco afectivo Aiga Akaba abrazaba al siempre sonriente y animado Valt Aoi, este último miró sorprendido al chico pero al instante le sonrió con ternura.

—No es nada Aiga —dijo llevando una mano a la cabeza del chico, todos se relajaron al mirar tan tierna escena.

—Bueno, esto es una fiesta ¿no?, entonces hay que empezar a animar las cosas —dijo Ranjiro seguido de gritos animados del equipo, pronto la musica comenzo a invadir el lugar.

Aiga soltó a Valt cuando más personas llegaron con regalos hacia el.

—Muchas gracias —dijo después de recibir el último presente, el pobre chico sentía que ya llevaba al menos tres horas ahí recibiendo regalos que no le importaban mucho realmente.

—Hermanito, ¿te la estas pasando bien? —preguntó Naru mirando preocupada a Aiga quien parecía a punto de explotar.

—¡Claro que no! Llevo recibiendo muchos regalos y ya me canse —dijo molesto el chico, la niña lo miro indiferente.

—Vaya pero que tortura...—dijo sarcástica mirando la gran pila de presentes que llevaba acumulando, a lo lejos miraron como más personas se acercaban con cajas decoradas.

—¡Demonios! Naru cúbreme —dijo el chico mientras escapaba entre la gente.

—O..Oye, ¡espera! —gritó inútilmente mientras miraba a Aiga desaparecer rápidamente.

El chico corrió mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien en especial, encontró a Ranjiro quien coqueteaba inútilmente con unas chicas, vio a Free y Silas que estaban aburridos mirando la fiesta a lo lejos, sin detenerse siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró.

—¡Valt! —grito llamando la atención del mencionado, este le sonrió al verlo— ¿Qué te parece una batalla ahora? —pregunto emocionado, Valt no dejo de sonreir.

—Me parece bie..

—Ejem... —Un quejido los distrajo, Cristina y Raul se encontraban detrás de Valt, la chica miraba un poco molesta a Valt, este asintió apenado.

—Lo siento Aiga, Raúl encontró una falla en el equipo de entrenamiento y si no queremos retrasar nuestra rutina de mañana tenemos que revisarla ahora, me necesitan para tratar el problema —dijo apenado Valt a Aiga a quien la sonrisa se le desvaneció.

—Pe..pero ¿porque no va Free o Silas a ayudar? —pregunto el chico, Valt señalo a donde estaban anteriormente los mencionados y ya no había nadie.

—Ellos siempre se escapan de las responsabilidades —dijo Valt resignado, Aiga lo miró con desilusión— Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, me habría gustado comer algo de tu pastel de cumpleaños —Sonrió triste al ver al chico desanimado, tocó ligeramente su hombro intentando darle un poco de confort.

—Valt tenemos que irnos —dijo Raúl mientras Cristina se adelantaba, Valt miro triste a Aiga y se marchó.

Después de aquello no se dibujó una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara de Aiga.

La fiesta ya no le parecía tan divertida y aburrido miraba a todos disfrutar del ambiente, de pronto las luces se apagaron; el centro del lugar fue iluminado por una fuerte luz dejando a la vista un gran pastel de dos pisos.

Unas palmadas en la espalda invitaron a Aiga a acercarse al pastel, lo miró atentamente y pudo ver que este tenía la forma de un bey, y no cualquiera sino el mismísimo Achilles, en el escudo de Achilles tenía la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños" marcada con chocolate siendo rodeada de 12 velas, alternando entre rojo y blanco.

_"Escuche que Valt le pidió a su mamá que hiciera el pastel"_

Pudo oír a lo lejos entre la gente, un pequeño sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas.

—¡Pide un deseo Aiga! —Escucho gritar a Ranjiro, realmente no quería hacer algo así de ridículo.

—¡Pide un deseo, pide un deseo! —Comenzaron a exclamar todos los presentes, un tanto harto por el escándalo cerró los ojos y pensó.

_"¿Porque demonios Ranjiro tuvo que decir eso? Ahora esta gente no me va a dejar en paz si no pido el maldito deseo"_

Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para mirar el pastel frente a él.

_"Realmente se ve muy bien, no puedo creer que Valt se tomará la molestia de pedírselo a su mamá desde Japón"_

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al pensar en eso.

"_Así que un deseo ¿eh?. Si tuviera que pedir algo...¿que sería?"_

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si un destello de luz cruzara su mente volvió a cerrarlos.

"_Deseo...pasar... aunque sea un solo día con..."_

_/_

Abrió sus ojos azules un tanto desorientado, no recordaba exactamente a qué hora se había ido a dormir el día anterior pero si lo aburrido que se la pasó el resto de la noche.

Estiró sus brazos intentando despabilarse, rasco uno de sus ojos y con algo de desánimo se paro dispuesto a encontrar un buen desayuno para comenzar el día.

Al salir a los pasillos de BC Sol se extraño que no hubiera nadie alrededor, ya era algo tarde así que pensó que todos ya deberían de estar ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió a la cocina que el día anterior no había sido capaz de visitar, para sorpresa suya tampoco había nadie en el lugar, miro detrás de la barra de cocina sin encontrar a Ange, la encargada de preparar los platillos para el equipo.

Está vez algo molesto se dirigió con grandes pasos hacia el gimnasio de BC Sol, ¿Acaso le estaban gastando una broma? En los 20 minutos que llevaba caminando por el lugar no se había encontrado con absolutamente nadie, ni un solo sonido a través de las puertas, ni un estornudo que delatara a una persona escondiéndose, simplemente nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio se sorprendió de ver que realmente todos estaban ahí, ningún miembro o asesor del equipo faltaba y todos habían formado un círculo alrededor de algo.

Muchos murmullos le impedían saber de qué estaban hablando, entre la multitud encontró a Ranjiro y Naru.

—¿Que sucede aquí? —pregunto mirando a los chicos confundido, Ranjiro envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del más pequeño.

—Es mejor que lo veas tú mismo —dijo completamente en estado de shock, como un zombie se fue caminando dejando aún más confundido a Aiga.

—¿Ahora que tiene? —pregunto a Naru quien iba detrás de Ranjiro.

—El tiene razón, si yo te dijera que pasa no me creerías —Apuntó con su mano el centro de tanto alboroto— Míralo tú mismo, me iré a desayunar —dijo marchándose finalmente, un tanto molesto Aiga miró como su hermana se fue de ahí tan tranquila.

Molesto pero con mucha curiosidad encima, se abrió paso entre la gente que no dejaba de mirar asombrada algo en especifico.

Una vez que llegó al centro de todo, juro que su boca tocó el suelo de lo grande que la abrió y sus ojos quedaron pequeños como hormigas tras la impresión.

Ahí frente a él estaba el antiguo campeón mundial Valt Aoi, sonriente y lleno de energía como siempre, solo que ahora...

—¡¿E..Eres un niño?! —grito Aiga lo que ya todo el mundo sabía, sin embargo no se atrevían a decir.

Y es que todos ya sabían que Valt Aoi era un niño feliz y entusiasmado con la vida, sin embargo eso no significaba que esperaban despertar una mañana y encontrar al chico felizmente jugando con su bey con una apariencia de 11 años.

Todos miraban impresionados al Valt Aoi que hace dos años apenas había llegado a BC Sol lleno de esperanzas y sed de ganar, quien contemplaba entusiasmado una batalla que disputaba contra uno de los miembros jóvenes del equipo.

—¡Vamos Valkyrie! —gritó con fuerza ganando finalmente la batalla bajo los impresionados ojos de todos, ese chico a pesar de ser joven era uno de los más avanzados del primer equipo y el joven Valt usando la primera fase de la línea evolutiva de Valkyrie logró ganarle.

—Suficiente, ¡Todos, vayan a la sala de entrenamiento! —grito Cristina apenas entrar al lugar.

Valt miro curioso como todos se iban, Aiga se quedó quieto en su lugar así que se acercó a él.

—Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pregunto sonriente al castaño.

—Mmh...sí —dijo un tanto nervioso, no podía acostumbrarse a ver a Valt así de...pequeño.

—¿Sabes donde estamos? La verdad desperté en una habitación rara, camine y me detuve aquí a jugar un poco —dijo inocente, Aiga casi cae de la impresión al igual que Cristina quien se quedó después de que todos los demás salieran.

—¿Estas hablando en serio? —pregunto Aiga incrédulo, Valt la miro confundido.

—Si claro, ¿por qué habría de mentir? —contestó simple, Aiga volteo a mirar a Cristina sin saber qué hacer.

—Vengan conmigo —dijo la chica sorprendida, Aiga miro a Valt quien inocentemente los miraba, le tomó del brazo y juntos fueron tras de Cristina hasta llegar a su oficina.

Aiga se sentó frente al escritorio de Cristina mientras ella se acomodaba en su lugar, por otra parte Valt miraba maravillado las pequeñas cosas sobre los libreros de aquel lugar.

—Es mejor que esté distraído por ahora —dijo Cristina mirando a Valt que ya había roto un pequeño florero, escucho un "perdón" de fondo— Aiga —llamó la atención del chico quien no dejaba de observar la hiperactividad de Valt.

—Oh, ¿que? —pregunto mirando ahora a Cristina.

—Me avergüenza mucho pedirte esto ya que eres un invitado pero necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo mirando preocupada a Aiga— Como veras por alguna extraña razón Valt despertó esta mañana siendo un niño, no sabemos porque paso esto pero ya lo estoy investigando.

Aiga miraba confundido a Cristina, simplemente no entendía qué tenía que ver él con todo esto.

—En todo caso no queremos causar pánico, imagina el escándalo que se haría si el campeón mundial... —Respingo en su lugar cuando escuchó como nuevamente algo se rompió— es de nuevo un niño de 11 años, no quiero que salga a la calle y cause un gran alboroto, para eso necesito de ti Aiga. Quiero que pases el día con Valt.

En ese momento un recuerdo cruzó la mente del chico, el deseo que pidió ¿acaso pudo volverse realidad?

_"¡Imposible!"_ negó silenciosamente en su mente dejando de lado la idea que le parecía simplemente ridícula.

—Por favor —dijo suplicante la chica— Tú eres el único que puede seguir su paso, ambos tienen casi la misma edad, además que no contaba con que no nos recordara, sino recuerda BC Sol es obvio que no recordara a ninguno de sus compañeros.

—En..entonces deberían de llamar a alguno de sus viejos amigos —dijo el chico nervioso, no sabia que pensar sobre toda esta situación.

—Ya lo hice pero ninguno de ellos está disponible en estos instantes; sus hermanos están pasando por exámenes muy importantes, a sus viejos amigos de la Academia solo el los contactaba y yo no se donde estan. Al unico que pude llamar fue a Shu Kurenai pero no llegará hasta mañana.

Al instante en que ese nombre llegó a sus oídos, Valt se acercó corriendo a Cristina.

—¿Shu va a venir? ¡Genial! ¿Cuando llega? —pregunto esperanzado con ojos destellantes.

—Emm, mañana vendrá —dijo incomoda la chica, Valt sonrió feliz.

—¡Excelente! Iré a comprarle un regalo de bienvenida —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera un momento —Aiga se adelantó y le impidió el paso, Valt lo miró un tanto impresionado.

—Vaya, no había visto a nadie correr así de rápido —dijo feliz, Cristina miró a Aiga quien asintió con la cabeza aceptando el favor que le pidió, ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Te acompaño —dijo extendiendo la mano frente a Valt, este un tanto desconfiado la tomó.

—¡Solo vayan a lugares no tan concurridos! —grito Cristina antes de que se marcharan.

Ambos chicos corrieron felices por los pasillos de BC Sol ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

—¡Espérame Aiga! —grito Naru al ver pasar a ambos chicos correr.

—Na..ru, no me siento muy bien —dijo Ranjiro tirado en la cama de su habitación, Naru volteo a mirarlo angustiada pues Ranjiro se intoxico después de comerse el pastel de Aiga él solo la noche anterior.

Valt se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos a mirar al pobre chico agonizando mientras Naru buscaba unas medicinas como loca en su maleta.

—Vaya Audaz, ¿que le paso a tu cabello? Y yo que pensaba que ya era ridículo como lo tenias antes —dijo burlón el joven Valt, Aiga detrás de él intentaba no estallar en carcajadas mientras Ranjiro miraba con enojo y dolor a Valt.

—¡¿Que di..jiste?! Mi peinado está de moda..ugh.. —dijo tomándose el estómago con dolor.

—Siempre dices eso -dijo tranquilo mirando a Ranjiro agonizar— Lo se, a mi también me duele verte así, no sabes cuanto- Corrio antes de que Ranjiro siquiera fuera capaz de levantarse a ponerle las manos encima, Aiga miró a su amigo y hermana.

—Lo siento Naru pero no puedo quedarme a esperar que Ranjiro se recupere, ¡Me voy! —Siguió al joven Valt quien ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Ambos llegaron al comedor donde Ange los esperaba.

—¡Alto ahí pequeños corredores! —grito Ange provocando que ambos niños se detuvieran estrepitosamente -No pueden salir a la calle sin tener nada en el estómago, tomen uno de estos —Señalo un plato lleno de pan.

—¡Wow, es pan bey! Mi favorito... —dijo el joven Valt sonriendo, Aiga lo miro y también tomó uno.

—También tomen un poco de leche —extendió un vaso lleno de leche pura frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo los dos chicos lo tomaron y se lo bebieron de un solo trago.

—Baah.. —expresaron satisfechos, se miraron mutuamente y rieron.

—¡Gracias señora, usted es muy amable! —expreso Valt sonriente, Ange se sonrojo un poco y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—¡Ay Valt eres tan lindo! Aun recuerdo la primera vez que comiste mis churros especiales... —dijo completamente emocionada la cocinera mientras sin quererlo asfixiaba a Valt entre sus brazos, Aiga miraba en silencio la escena sorprendido.

—Bue..no..pero.. ¡Suélteme por favor! —grito Valt con todas sus fuerzas, todos los presentes se taparon los oídos.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ya te dejo... —dijo Ange aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, Valt la miro y le sonrió.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo antes de retomar su carrera a la salida, Aiga se quedó un momentos parado.

—¿Siempre grita así? —pregunto a Ange quien miraba con ternura al chico que se marchaba.

—No ha gritado de esa forma desde que Rantaro se fue del equipo, ya casi olvidaba que tiene unos poderosos pulmones —dijo con nostalgia la castaña, Aiga miro a Valt quien ya cruzaba la puerta.

—¡Oye, espérame! —salió corriendo tras el, Ange río viendo como se marchaban.

—Si, van a llevarse bien —dijo finalmente para regresar de nuevo a sus labores.

Aiga pudo alcanzar a Valt, juntos corrieron el pequeño tramo que les faltaba y una vez parados frente al portón de BC Sol, Valt se detuvo a contemplar el bosque.

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto asombrado.

—En España —contesto Aiga con simpleza.

—Vaya...¿Y eso donde es? —pregunto inocente, Aiga lo miró incrédulo.

—Bueno eso...no importa, ¿A donde quieres ir? —miro a Valt quien después de pensarlo un poco lo miro sonriente.

—Realmente no conozco mucho por aquí, ¡pero quiero divertirme! ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a donde tú quieras? —pregunto inocente, Aiga se sintió feliz y en una lucha consigo mismo por no demostrarlo se puso rojo y desvió la mirada fingiendo indiferencia.

—En ese caso... cerca de aquí hay un parque de diversiones que poca gente visita entre semana, podemos ir ahí sin llamar tanto la atención si quieres —dijo recordando el lugar que Naru le comentó en el avión el día anterior, Valt salto emocionado.

—¡Excelente! La última vez que fui a un parque de diversiones fue con Toko y Nika que no me dejaban en paz, ¡Esta vez me subiré a todos los juegos! —grito emocionado levantando una mano, Aiga lo miró contagiándose de la alegría y emoción que emanaba el joven Valt.

—Entonces vamos, es por aquí —dijo Aiga mientras emprendía una nueva mini carrera en dirección al parque, Valt le siguió gritando feliz.

Pasaron a través del bosque y llegaron a las calles de la provincia, caminaron admirando la belleza que desprendían las casas y locales del lugar, era un panorama distinto a cualquiera que alguno de los dos haya admirado antes.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, un pequeño parque de diversiones no muy lejos de la sede de BC Sol, desde fuera podía mirarse un carrusel algo antiguo, una rueda de la fortuna y varios juegos de destreza, en cambio lo que llamó la atención de ambos chicos al instante fue la imponente montaña rusa que provocaba gritos de a montones. Después de que Aiga pagará las entradas se encaminaron con entusiasmo a la dichosa atracción, pero poco antes de llegar el de cabello azul se detuvo frente a un puesto de algodon de azucar.

—¡Vaya! —dijo con admiración al ver uno de los dulces en tamaño gigante de color rosa ser preparado por el encargado del puesto, Aiga se acercó detrás suyo.

El hombre divertido por la reacción can infantil e inocente del niño le ofreció la nube azucarada que fue recibida con gran felicidad.

—Gracias señor, es usted muy amable —dijo contento Valt para después retirarse con Aiga siguiéndolo en todo momento, de la nada Valt se detuvo, luego se dio la media vuelta extendiendo su dulce ya masticado— ¿..Eresh..? —preguntó con la boca llena, Aiga entendió a lo que se refería así que tomó un pedazo de la esponjosa golosina y siguieron caminando entre la poca gente que ese día asistió a disfrutar de los servicios del sitio.

Eso en gran medida era bueno para ambos ya que cuando se formaron para subir a la montaña rusa solo debieron esperar un turno para poder sentir la emoción y adrenalina pura de la atracción, al menos para Valt ya que Aiga se había desilusionado un poco con el juego mecánico, esperaba que fuera más veloz y salvaje.

Valt termino vomitando su dulce mientras Aiga lo miraba indiferente a la lejanía.

Después del asqueroso suceso Valt decidió que era momento de seguir comiendo más, Aiga le advirtió repetidas veces que eso no era buena idea pero a Aoi no pudo importarle menos así que pidió el combo más grande de comida en la pizzería, para sorpresa de Aiga el plato que estaba repleto en un inicio aparece vacío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mira! —grito el chico de cabello azul cuando terminaron de comer, con entusiasmo corrió a uno de los juegos de destreza, en el debían lanzar unos aros y lograr que cayeran dentro de unas varas de madera. Valt tomó uno y o lanzo fallando al instante— Rayos

Aiga se acercó no tan emocionado como el mayor, al igual que él tomó un aro y lo lanzó insertándolo en una de las varas situada en los extremos ganando fácilmente 25 puntos en el juego.

—¡Waoo, eres increíble Aiga! —El mencionado se sonrojo a la exclamación tan sincera de Valt, volteo a mirarlo encontrándose con un rostro completamente emocionado del mayor que juraba no haber visto antes— ¿Cómo lo haces?

Acercó demasiado su rostro al suyo, Aiga sentía su cara hervir, miró hacia otro lado en un intento de parecer genial.

—No fue tan difícil —Valt se acercaba más al castaño para escucharlo mejor— Solo lo tomas y mueves tú muñeca así —dijo mientras realizaba la acción ante la mirada asombrada de Valt por la habilidad del otro.

El mayor de los hermanos Aoi decidido, tomó otro aro y lo lanzó imitando los movimientos de Aiga fallando nuevamente, el de ojos turquesa lo miro algo confundido por su fallo.

—¡Ah, maldición! —dijo antes de tomar más de las piezas circulares y lanzandolas sin cesar, Aiga lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que lanzara nuevamente.

—Tranquilo —El de ojos marrón le prestó especial atención cuando Aiga de sus manos tomó otro aro preparándose para lanzar— Tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza, tus movimientos deben ser algo fluidos pero controlados.

Nuevamente Aiga lanzó posicionando está vez el objeto en el aro cerca del centro, ahora había ganado 250 puntos. Valt miró una de las piezas con sumo cuidado, como si fuera capaz de hablarle, luego la lanzó simulando a Aiga y logró insertarlo en una varilla ganando 25 puntos; una grande sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara y miró a Aiga completamente contento, el castaño regresó el gesto levantando un pulgar en signo de aprobación.

—Puedo conseguir lo mil puntos —dijo Valt a lo bajo, Aiga bufó divertido por lo que decía.

—Estás loco —dijo cruzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, Valt no lo escuchó y volvió a lanzar otro aro repitiendo lo mismo que la última vez; tal vez fue hobby por ver lo que pasaría o simple pereza para intentar quitar a Valt de aquel juego, en fin, gran parte de la tarde se la pasaron ambos jugando en la atracción. Aiga seguía siendo más hábil que Valt pero en algún momento se había estancado, se la pasaba ganando solo 100 puntos, Valt por su lado notoriamente había mejorado con cada lanzamiento, ahora no paraba de obtener los 250 puntos cercanos al mil del centro del tablero.

Para sorpresa de Aiga, Valt no se veía frustrado, todo lo contrario a pesar de sus intentos fallidas seguía concentrado; en un último movimiento de su muñeca el de cabello azul logró insertar el aro en la varilla de mil puntos, haciendo que Valt plasmara una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha en su rostro.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo —dijo Valt mirando su tablero final, le había ganado a Aiga en cuanto a puntaje final ya que sus últimos lanzamientos le dieron la ventaja que necesitaba para estar a la par, aunque sea solo por cien puntos por los que superó a Aiga.

El señor del puesto no les dio regalo pues ellos no le habían pagado ni una sola vez cuando comenzaron a jugar, ambos salieron del parque de diversión contentos por ese día.

Un poco antes de llegar a BC Sol, Valt visualizo un estadio de bey cerca así que sin dudar se dirigió ahí aunque no había nadie con quien combatir. Aiga sacó a Aquilles y se lo enseño, lo invito silenciosamente a una batalla.

Por supuesto que Valt acepto, apenas la batalla inició Valkyrie explotó por un solo impacto de Aquilles dejando a Valt asombrado.

—¡Vaya que eres increíble Aiga! Ni hablar de Aquilles, es muy poderoso —dijo Valt a Aiga quien con nada de modestia acepto las palabras de Aoi— Yo también seré el más fuerte, ¡mi compañero y yo te venceremos!

—Eso es algo que debes demostrar —dijo Aiga preparándose para otro lanzamiento, Valt con gran entusiasmo tomó a Valkyrie quien, para sorpresa de Aiga había evolucionado de la nada convirtiéndose en Strike God Valkyrie.

Nuevamente la batalla dio inicio, Aiga pensó que volvería a ganar a Valt pero de forma inesperada, la fuerza de Valkyrie fue superior a la de Achilles llegando a perder contra el de cabello azul.

Valt celebro, estaba por completo feliz por ganar, Aiga por su lado estaba impactado por todo el poder que Valt resguardaba en su interior, un poder que no había podido apreciar siquiera en el combate final que disputaron hace algunos meses por el título de campeón mundial.

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por un suave contacto en sus manos, miro de que se trataba y se encontró con las manos enguantadas de Valt, el chico de cabello azul le sonreía con sinceridad y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, detrás suyo el ocaso estaba por recién terminar. En su corazón el sentimiento que tanto intentaba negar por fin logró salir a la realidad.

—Muchas gracias por estar conmigo hoy Aiga, sin mis amigos suelo estar un poco perdido en lugares desconocidos —Dio un largo bostezo antes de seguir— Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus párpados se cerraran como pesadas hojas de metal, cayó dormido entre los brazos de Aiga quien con mucho esfuerzo logró sostenerlo. Miro al chico de cerca comprobando su estado de inactividad, con cuidado lo acomodo entre sus brazos para cargarlo con mayor facilidad llevándoselo cual princesa.

La noche ya había caído, se encaminó a BC Sol con Aoi en sus brazos, llegó saludando a las pocas personas con las que se topó antes de llegar a la habitación de Valt, a este lo deposito en su cama y cerró la puerta de su habitación para que nadie los molestara.

Vio a Valt muy de cerca, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, los juegos, la comida y las batallas, pensó que tal vez no había sido tan malo pasar el día con Valt, tal cual como deseo el día anterior en su cumpleaños. Sin duda este había sido el mejor regalo que le habían dado.

Se acercó más a Valt olfateando el dulce aroma que desprendía, cerró los ojos deleitándose con la agradable sensación y a su mente las imágenes de Valt justo después de su pequeña batalla llegaron sin previo aviso, de nuevo la hermosa sensación de mariposas revolotear en su estómago y de flotar en el espacio le asaltó cuando sintió el dulce y suave contacto en sus labios.

Sorprendido se separó, miro a Valt quien aun seguía dormido e inmóvil como una piedra; no supo en qué momento lo hizo o que lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero de algo estaba muy seguro, no se arrepintió en absoluto por besarle, a pesar de que estuviera dormido.

El nerviosismo, adrenalina y una gran curiosidad que superaba todo lo demás invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo, observó a Aoi quien parecía inmerso en un sueño eterno, luego a la puerta que ya tenia seguro pero aún así temía que alguien pudiera abrir; con movimientos casi mecánicos de nuevo repitió su acción anterior, tal vez tres o cuatro veces, decidió ir por más y tomó los labios de Aoi con sus dedos abriendo su boca ya semiabierta. Posó sus labios sobre el otro y poco a poco insertó su lengua en la boca de Valt, con movimientos suaves e inexpertos lo besaba mientras el otro parecía estatua, no pudo soportarlo por mucho pues sus emociones ganaron y la suavidad del contacto cambio a uno agresivo, necesitado de más, quería más de Valt para sí mismo.

Se separó de Aoi cuando el oxigeno se le estaba acabando, miró su rostro esperando encontrarse con el chico dormido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía los ojos semiabiertos y temblaba un poco.

—¿Aiga? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, el castaño estaba nervioso y sorprendido, sin saber por que se acercó a su rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Valt no dijo nada, más fue sorpresa del castaño que le tomara de ambas mejillas y ahora fuera él quien lo besara.

Sin dudas estaba sorprendido pero no quiso desechar esa oportunidad, como si fuera posible se apegó más a Valt en medio del beso, sus lenguas chocaban una contra la otra mientras que sus piernas se enredaban peligrosamente. Cuando el beso termino iniciaron uno nuevo, unos tras otro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Valt ya medía dos centímetros más que Aiga cuando escandalosamente terminaron el último.

Aiga miro a Valt quien nuevamente cayó dormido, plantó un ultimo y superficial beso en la boca del otro antes de bajarse de encima suyo, lo miró notando que poco a poco recuperaba su edad actual, la que tuvo el día anterior, la medianoche ya había llegado.

Salió de la habitación y como pudo llegó a la suya, intentando con mucho esfuerzo concebir el tan necesitado sueño.

Sabía que estaba mal, Valt era un caso perdido, no era ni nunca sería suyo, ya tenía a su muy hábil entrenador de ojos rojos en sus pensamientos.

Pero al menos por esa noche, por ese pequeño instante Valt le perteneció, compartieron el bello contacto y solo pensaron el uno en el otro y, para él, eso ya era un gran logro.

De nuevo el día resplandecía, se levantó un poco tarde, al parecer había terminado agotado el día anterior.

Perezoso camino entre los pasillos de BC Sol, varias personas lo saludaban mientras iba a la oficina de Cristina, toco la puerta y entró después de que le fue indicado.

—Muchas gracias Aiga, realmente nos salvaste de un gran desastre —agradeció la chica de ojos azules después de que tomara asiento, Aiga asintió sin mucho ánimo— Debo decirte que ya les he informado a todos que no comenten nada al respecto, hable con Valt a primera hora y no recuerda nada de lo que paso ayer. Por favor tampoco le digas nada al respecto, dejemos que sea un secreto.

Aiga se sorprendió y aceptó la petición de Cristina, salió de la oficina caminando de nuevo a su habitación, en el trayecto pudo visualizar que su entrenador de cabello blanco hablaba con alguien más a quien no pudo ver.

—Me tenías preocupado —dijo el mayor, el otro rió un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo fue una gripe, ayer me la pase dormido todo el día —dijo la conocida voz de Valt, Aiga sintió su corazón saltar al confirmar lo que Cristina le dijo acerca de los recuerdos de Valt.

El castaño camino a su habitación, debía empacar las pocas cosas que trajo pues ya debía regresar a Japón, la puerta se cerró logrando asustarlo de sobremanera.

—¡Naru! —dijo cuando vio a su hermana feliz por el susto que le dio.

—Perdón hermanito, solo quería saber si ya estas listo.

—Ya casi, solo me faltan pocas cosas —dijo volteando a seguir empacando, su hermana asintió y sin decir más salió de la habitación, al poco tiempo otra vez la puerta fue azotada al cerrase.

—¡Naru, ya deja de hacer...! —Su frase murió cuando vio a la persona parada ahí, era Valt que ya tenía su edad normal.

—¡Ah, lo siento! No sabia que te iba a asustar tanto —dijo un poco divertido Aoi, Aiga enrojeció al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desvío rápido su mirada a la maleta abierta que tenía en frente.

—Pa..para nada, solo me sorprendiste —dijo con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa, Valt rió acercándose al chico.

—Déjame ayudarte —Sin dar espacio a réplicas tomó una de las prendas de Aiga y la doblo para meterla en la maleta, Aiga resignado pero aun nervioso decidió dejar que lo hiciera.

Terminaron rápido de empacar, Aiga iba a agradecerle a Valt por su ayuda pero fue silenciado por el mayor, muy sorprendido recibió el suave contacto sobre sus labios.

Cuando terminó el contacto sentía la cara arder y ni hablar de su indescriptible expresión, Valt se acercó a su oído lamiendo un poco para después susurrar con la voz más seductora que nunca había escuchado.

—Este sigue siendo nuestro secreto.

Sin más salió del lugar, dejando atrás a un impactado Aiga con un solo pensamiento.

_"¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?!"_

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Vine con un pequeño especial por el cumpleaños de Aiga, Feliz cumpleaños Aiga Akaba!

PD.: Este final fue inesperado hasta para mi xD

Nos leemos!


End file.
